


Valentine's Visit

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Complete, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk decides to visit Jake for Valentine's Day. It ends up being all cute photos and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Visit

Dirk swiveled in his desk chair, waiting for a reply from his boyfriend. They’d been dating for a year and a half now, and Dirk was absolutely head-over-heels for the brunette. His green eyes and dark hair, the beautiful accent. He had gotten considerably taller and more built over the span of a year. He was only a few inches shorter than Dirk, who was six foot one, at this point.

GT: Well, golly, Valentine’s really is next week.

TT: I’m getting you flowers and chocolates.

GT: Same for you, love.

TT: Hey. . .

GT: Yes?

TT: I think I’m going to fly out and come visit you.

TT: Is that okay?

Dirk could practically feel Jake tense. He knew Jake was surprised and probably blushing. He smiled, fingers tracing over the keyboard as he waited for a reply.

GT: I really don’t want you spending all of your money on that.

TT: I won’t. I’ve been working for a while.

TT: I have plenty. I already checked.

GT: Don’t you just have all of this figured out?

GT: I’d love you to come visit me, Dirk.

TT: I think I’ll fly in the day before. How does that sound?

GT: Godsukes! That would be marvelous!

GT: I love you.

TT: I love you, too.

GT: Shall we Facetime?

TT: We shall.

 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Dirk rolled over and hit his alarm. He didn’t even hesitate when hopping out of bed. It was February 13th and today Dirk was going to see his boyfriend. He was more than excited, he was practically jumping out of his skin.

The blond turned on his lamp and headed for the bathroom. He was momentarily blinded by the bright lights of the room, more than usual seeing as it was only 5:45 in the morning. Dirk was out of his pajamas and in the shower almost immediately. The whole “lather-rinse-repeat” phrase was put to shame as he washed his hair. First came the Suave coconut shampoo, next the Dove unscented shampoo, followed by Dove Men’s shampoo that was supposed to be gentle on the hair. Conditioner followed that. He rinsed his hair very well before putting facewash on. He always let it sit while he washed his upper-body, it took time to sink in and cleanse the skin. Dirk made sure he was still hairless on his legs and armpits. He really hated the Texas heat and he decided extra body hair only made it worse, so he waxed once a month and shaved the rest. Emerging from the shower thirty minutes later, the blond blow dried his hair and styled it with Frizz-Ease creme, keeping it silky and soft. Next, came the shaving of the face and the brushing of teeth. Eventually, Dirk was dressed and ready. He had everything packed by then, including the toiletries he had just used.

His flight was at 8:30, and it was currently about 7:00. When Dirk had lugged his suitcase and carry on to the door, he sent Jake a text reading: I’ll see you at 12:30-1:00. (Texas being four hours ahead of Hawaii and the flight taking about 8 hours.) Brobot shoved a poptart down Dirk’s throat before he left.

Dirk took a taxi to the airport where he easily made it through all of the stupid security things they made everyone do. He was a pro by this point, having flown to see Jake eight times before and gone to visit Roxy twice. It was early enough so that it wasn’t very busy or jumbled, allowing Dirk to grab a small egg biscuit before he headed for where his flight would be. He had thirty minutes before it took off.

Once everyone was boarded, they turned off their electronics. It wasn’t a busy flight. Not many people would go to Hawaii this time of year, he figured. Dirk looked at the other passengers. There was an old couple in front of him, a possibly newly wedded couple near the back - scratch that - definitely newlyweds, an older woman and a teenager by the front, and a few other single flyers like himself scattered around the plane.

He pulled out a book from his carry-on: Japanese for Dummies. Dirk read through it for a while before he dozed off. When he woke up he had to wipe drool off the corner of his mouth. It was perfectly timed, because the older lady in the seat in front of him turned around and struck up a conversation with him. He was actually kind of thankful for her kindness.

A conversation, a nap, and a dreadfully long wait later, the plane was landing in Hawaii. Dirk followed everyone off of the plane, trying to stay calm. His stomach was doing somersaults as he pulled on the strap of his side bookbag. He watched the older couple walk toward where the luggage pick-up, trying his best to breathe. He glanced to his left only to be greeted by a very enthusiastic Jake running in his direction. Dirk’s face lit up as he flashstepped to meet Jake. His heart was pounding. Though their feet stopped moving, they did not.

Both boys breathed out, “God, I missed you,” before Jake was wrapping his arms around Dirk’s neck and Dirk was holding Jake’s hips and their mouths were colliding. Dirk had his cellphone in his hand and his black bag was being pushed back by Jake’s thigh. Jake had his keys in his hand and Dirk’s hair in the other. Their surroundings didn’t matter to them for a single moment as they held each other. The world froze for them, just for a moment. It allowed them their moment.

When they pulled back, both were flushed and flustered. Dirk held Jake’s hand, starting toward the luggage pick-up. Jake followed willingly, smiling like a fool. The old couple was standing there talking as the two approached. The woman, Miss Paint, turned and smiled at him.

“Is this your boyfriend?”

Dirk nodded. “Charming, just like I said.”

She giggled and held out her hand for Dirk’s phone. “Let me take a picture.”

Blushing, Dirk handed her his phone and stood behind Jake. He hugged him from behind as Jake smiled. Miss Paint counted down, and, when she hit one, Dirk kissed Jake’s cheek.

“What are you doing you fool?”

Dirk only laughed and thanked Miss Paint for taking their picture.

* * *

**Happy Valentine’s! I got the idea from this picture: http://screamforkurloz.tumblr.com/post/71676472698 and the ending is this: http://hnnhhrtsk127.tumblr.com/image/76610992700**

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short. . . I wanted to do something cute for Valentine's.


End file.
